Jason
by OrangeFood
Summary: Zeus looked down on the mortals from his throne. He had stayed from Beryl and Thalia for several years in hope for Hera to cool down. He had planned to visit one day but the fates forbid interaction between a immortal and their demigod child. He had been banking on one questions: does it count if you're in a different aspect?


.:.

Zeus looked down on the mortals from his throne. He watched people walking aroun in their daily lives. He groaned why do they have to be so boring? He looked to his right where his immortal wife was sitting in the throne next to him. She has been crossed with him ever since she found out about bother of his affairs. He had stayed from Beryl and Thalia for several years in hope for Hera to cool down.

He had planned to visit one day but the fates forbid interaction between a immortal and their demigod child. He had been banking on one questions: does it count if you're in a different aspect?

He decided to check up on her, snapping his fingers a small bubble formed in from of him, too small for Hera to see but big enough for him to get all the details. The video of his last mortal lover on earth shimmered onto the bubbles. She seemed to be coming home from a party, in very revealing attire.

He swallowed, a familiar uncomfortable feeling came to him. He stood up so suddenly that Hera jerked her head at him confused.

"What are you doing?" Hera asked, Zeus ignored her, he had a need to fill. He flashed off in a strike of lightning, thunder roared quickly after. Hera flinched sligh as the light burned her eyes from his sudden disappearance.

Zeus flashed to an alley immediately noticing he had his Greek robe outfit on, he snapped his finger and it changed into a suit. Pulling a random phone from his pocket he was it was 1 am in the morning. It was way later than he though in LA. He flashed back to his palace, he will just see them early in the morning.

First he had to relieve himself slightly.

He changed and went to bed, Hera came in an hour later and went to bed, sleeping on the opposite side of the bed. It wasn't uncommon, they just haven't sleep close together in almost a decade.

Early in the morning around 6 in the morning Zeus rose and got up, he went down to Earth in his other aspect. Jupiter. He changed into a suit and summoned a bouquet of flowers, he walked. Beryl's house was quite small compared to the one when they met. He knocked on the door and she opened it. He watched her delighted expression form on her face.

"You came back?!" Her voice held a hint of doubt.

"Of course, I had to check up." He gave her the bouquet and a kiss on her cheek before he invited himself into her house.

"Who is that's Beryl?" A young voice asked, Jupiter turned to his seven year old daughter.

"This is your father." Beryl said smiling at the flowers in her hands..

"Father?" She asked. "Why did you came back?" She had his demanding side. Jupiter despite being the more mature of his aspects being the Roman one couldn't help but coo at his ignorant daughter.

"For you." He said opening his hand and a small bottle of blue dyed appear. He would have to be blind to not see the fade blue streaks on his daughter's hair. Was Beryl so busy to allow this? He handed it to her, who looked at it warily, but her eyes held excitement.

Thanks, Beryl always hated this." She pointed to her hair that was short and choppily cut. He nodded pretended to be interested in her hair. Why does she only refer Beryl as Beryl not her mother?

"Why don't you stay for lunch?" Came a voice behind him, he looked back and saw Beryl, the bouquet of flowers where in a vase. He nodded and Thalia started to lead him to the kitchen, it was super empty.

"Bridget!" Beryl called a maid hurried into the kitchen.

"Yes madam?" She asked, her red hair was in a bun.

"Do you mind making lunch for three today?" Thalia asked gesturing to Jupiter, her eyes opened wide.

"Yes madam now?" She asked, Beryl nodded an she ran off.

It was about fifteen minutes making small talk when, Bridget? Came out with warm toasted sandwiches along with Sweet potato fries and dip.

"Thank you." He said Bridget looked away from him but nodded before hurrying back into the kitchen.

"Thalia, can I talk to you for a minute." Beryl asked she tugged on Thalia's arm and pulled her away. Jupiter was left eating sweet potato fries. He inhanced his hearing to listen in.

"Can be you nice for your father?" Beryl asked.

"He left me with you for years Bridget was so far the closest I got to a friend and you said I'm old enough to cook?" Jupiter didn't need superhearing on that one.

"Shh, I know I'm a horrible mother but please." Obviously Thalia like her mother pleading and begging her.

"Alright." She grumbled.

Beryl and Thalia came back Beryl with a big smile. "I got to work on this movie in half an hour." She said.

"Oh wear something nice tomorrow," Jupiter said to her looking at Thalia. "Taking you two out for dinner." There was an okay before the front door closed, Thalia nodded and looked at her kind of father.

"What do you want to do?" She said leaning back.

"What do you usually do." He said, he just implied the question.

"I would dye my hair." She said in a duh voice. Jupiter nodded getting bored.

"I'll buy you some more dye, while you do that any colour?" He told her.

"Blue like my eyes, and maybe nah just my eyes." She said going upstairs.

Quite immediatly Jupiter flashed away not before snapping his fingers and a note with a random excuse along with three bottles of hair dye appeared.

.:.

It was when Jupiter snapped his finger to put on a dress shirt for the dinner out when he realized he never quite made a reservation. It was the day of the dinner. He flashed down to the store, which was a fancy Italian restaurant, he misted the server to write one before he left.

He had another bouquet in his hands, this time a small one consisting of some purple flowers surrounding a delicate red rose. She smiled radiantly at him and took the flowers, Jupiter took the time to appreciate her choice of clothing. He was obviously less, for a lack of a better word, lustful than Zeus, but he had to admit, the dress looked lovely on her.

It was a knee length blue dress, the top half of was quite form fitting while the skirt of the dress was very loose and flowy. Thalia was standing behind her, he noted as Beryl stepped to the side to for Jupiter to step in. Thalia was in black leggings, they weren't ripped which seemed like a major theme in Thalia's usual style, even for a girl as young as seven years old. It must have been very hard to get her in that clothes. Along with the pants, Thalia had a light black jean jacket, which must have been a compromise, if Thalia couldn't have worn jeans, she must have a jean jacket instead. Thalia had a small dark navy blue shirt with mid length sleeves.

"Where are we going?" Thalia murmured quietly.

"Italian restaurant," Jupiter answered, Thalia looked uncomfortable in the leggings. "Why don't you change into some ripped leggings if it makes you feel better." Jupiter said, Thalia shook her head.

"I only have one pair of leggings," She said before mumbling something Jupiter wasn't meant to hear. "All just jeans or shorts but Beryl would kill me then." Jupiter nodded and pulled from behind his back a pair black leggings that had rips and tears in them. He handed them, Thalia nodded and ran upstairs.

"Why don't we get to the car then." Purred Beryl, she linked her arm with Jupiter and walked out the door. Jupiter nodded and snapped his fingers and fancy silver, luxury car appeared, Jupiter opened the front door for her, She stepped inside and sat down.

"Does Thalia know?" He muttered quietly as he got into the car. Beryl nodded her head.

"No, she only knows that you left, not that you're a Greek god." She said, Jupiter winced slightly as a flash of a terrible headache hit him. Thalia slid into the car, closing the door made the headache fade.

"Nice car." Thalia said in awe as she started looking at the inside of the car.

"You can choose the music." He said, handing her a remote the apparently controlled the music. Within seconds the car was blaring Fallout Boy. She seemed to know what she liked really young, non of that pop music.

Jupiter blended the mist slightly so he could teleport the car to the restaurant. He stepped out and opened the door for Beryl. She looked at him coyly, Jupiter head the door close and look behind him. Thalia has already stepped out and started walking to the restaurant. Jupiter held Beryl's hand as they walked to the restaurant.

"Name?" The woman at the reception looked at him with hooded eyes.

"Zeus." He said shortly before feeling a sharp pain in his skull. He closed his eyes briefly.

"This way." The woman said walking off her hips swinging slightly. He felt Beryl's arm move until the were linked with his. He took Thalia's hand as well walking to their tiny table.

He sat down at the remote stall, Beryl slid next to him and Thalia sat across from him. The dinner started with the menu.

"Can I see your wine list?" Jupiter asked, the male waiter nodded and hurried off. He came back and handed them a pamphlet. "A bottle of the red 2004 please."

"And your orders?" He asked.

"I'll like the goat cheese ravioli." He took him.

"Spaghetti Carbonara with a side of salad." Beryl's took the waiter she turned to Thalia who pointed at a number.

"Seven Heaven Lasgna and some coke." She said, the waiter nodded and left. Jupiter turned to his kind of daughter who was fiddling with her hands. He pulled into his jacket and took out a small digital watch and handed it to her.

"Here," he told her. "Something to pass the time." She looked at him and gratefully took the watch before she started to move her fiddling to the watch.

The food came quickly and everyone dug into their meals. Beryl gave a rub slightly to his um crotch area. He ignored her, he just wanted some more time to get to know his kind of daughter as she was going to become the prophecy child. He had them order dessert which was a cheese for Beryl and giant fudge brownie for Thalia.

He payed and they took the remaining amount of wine left. He drove them home and dropped them off at their house. Just as he was going to leave, Beryl grabbed his wrist and tugged him in.

"Why don't you stay for a bit longer?" She said curling her lips to what was supposed to be a suductive smile. Zeus had no problem with her suggestion, but Jupiter did. He only wanted to see Thalia.

"Alright," Jupiter was basically forced to walk forward as Beryl led him to the kitchen.

"Thalia, why don't you go to bed?" Beryl asked, Thalia already headed upstairs. Beryl lended forward and poured out the remaining wine and gave him a glass. Jupiter gave it a sip while Beryl drank the entire cup. They just stood there drinking wine for several minutes, breathing the same air.

Beryl finally took his arm and moved him to her bedroom, and closed the door.

.:.

Jupiter woke up at three in the morning with a godly headache. She groaned and slowly sat up aware of the very much naked person next to him and that he was also in the same state. He snapped his finger and clothes appeared, the headache lessened.

He stood up and looked at the trash in the rare hopes that they had protection, which was so unlikely it hurts as much as his headache did. There was none, he left after creating an apology note about his wife.

He went to the throne room and to the bedroom of him and his wife, where he found with her tear stained pillows. He left afterward and stayed at the throne room Going over some old memories. He started the monthly counsel meeting that Zeus forced everyone to follow. Sometimes Jupiter wish he was the original aspect instead of the secondary one, he might have more influence then.

.:.

The next day he revisited, he saw Beryl with a big smile, it hurtled him that Thalia's family was going to have a tragic time soon. Thalia was fiddling with a bunch of rubber bands she was constantly tieing them and untieing it.

He threw a stick at her.

She caught it with both hands and looked at him. It was twelve inches and was circular.

"Fiddle with that instead of rubber bands." He told her giving Beryl a kiss on the check before he twirled the sticks gracefully around all his fingers. Thalia watched with interest, when he gave it to her she started practicing.

Beryl invited to him each lunch with them. The maid came out with tacos, and coconut, almond crisps for Beryl. It was very good food, Beryl has the maid Bridget go get organic greens juice for the baby, she was about to carry. Afterwards it was apparently Yoga time with mommy, that's when Jupiter ditched.

"I have some business to have to do and I want Thalia to meet some friend of mine." He told them, Beryl frowned and nodded. He took Thalia's hand and went into the car.

"Thank gods!" Thalia squawked. "Yoga is terrible!" She told him, Jupiter nodded pretending not to notice she said gods.

He took her to an arcade and spent the next few hours getting to know Thalia. Afterwards they went to watch a movie before going back.

"Not one word on the movie or arcade." He told. SHe nodded, making him realize how young she was and yet she chose one of the most violent movies at the theatre.

"Hey Beryl, I have to go I have business I have to take care of you won't see me in a while." He told her giving her a kiss on the check. He turned and went back to his care and drove off.

.:.

It was three months later he returned to them, after sending a few presents here and there, a new necklace for Beryl and some carving knife for a now eight year old Thalia. At this time Beryl had a noticeable bump on her stomach and was constantly wearing loose clothes to hide the pregnancy.

"Zeus!" She said as she planted a kiss on his lips, a sharp pain went through his head.

"Congrats, well, I knew that." He muttered, looking at the lifeform inside Beryl's stomach.

The remainder of the months he spent every week end at their place.

He rarely ever slept at there house, and even if he did it would be him falling asleep on the couch. Even though Beryl tried to get him into her bed resisted. There were sometimes that it was glaringly obvious was she was implying, even in front her daughter.

It seemed like Beryl was a horrible mom when he was there, and that was when he was trying and he had no idea what she was like if he wasn't. He tried to build a father daughter relationship, it didn't happen as well as he hoped.

Thalia was too caution of giving him her trust. She tried to avoid asking him for stuff after he came back. Even if he brought gifts, she would only now take things that would not need him to help anymore like hair dye.

.:.

He visited Beryl a week after she gave birth, after the Lucian the child birth goddress gave him the stink eye. He immediately handed her a bouquet of flowers and a bag of baby clothes.

"Zeus!" She squealed swaddling her child, she shifted him to show a baby blond boy with electric blue eyes. He swallowed realizing that he couldn't visit Thalia or see his son grow.

"What did you name him?" He asked, he voice broke slightly from the pain of his headache. Beryl mistook the voice break as joy.

"I have yet to decide but I think he might be Jason, like the argonauts."

Jupiter smiled and nodded and good name and way better than one of his counterparts' names Heracles; that was a stupid name.

He tried to stay longer to see his son and daughter but nothing passes Juno err Hera? Juno was less angry but Hera was a monster. His wife ended up with a compromise that as his son was only a baby and it wasn't Ancient Greece or Rome she would wait until he was fit enough to go to the legion.

He just didn't expect them for taking Jason when he was two. He sighed and watched from above as his Greek form tried to take over again. And again.

.:.

 **Hey guys! It's been a while I know... um sorry. But happy Halloween or at least a day early Halloween! What are you going to be this year? I'm going as a Panda, I think I look absolutely fabulous.**

 **Pretty sure Magnus would agreed. There's some glitter I guess in some areas.** **(Ps, Magnus Bane, not Chase)**

 **I wrote this story with an internal dilemma in mind where Zeus is the antagonist and his aspect is the protagonist, just seemed like an interesting story to write and it was.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! :)**

 **Words: 3032 Date: Monday, October 31, 2017.**


End file.
